Heart To Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Hiding pain isn't easy, no matter how well you think you can... will Indie be who she used to be? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**January 7th 2016...**_

"You know what I was thinking? She doesn't always show how she's feeling because she thinks you'll just tell her to control herself." Indie explained, Seth looking at her as they were heading back to the hotel.

"Could well make sense… maybe before I met you again, I would have. I just… I guess I've gone almost parental." Seth responded, his eyes still on the road as he drove.

"You have… but just give Mandy her space when she needs it, let her let it all out. She holds her feelings in much longer, she'll completely lose it." Indie replied as they reached the bridge…

At the same time, Finn and Amanda were nearing the other side of the bridge and Amanda had worn herself out after what had started out as a calm conversation with Liv ended in an argument that quickly turned physical between the two… Finn slowed down the speed of the Altima and turned to Amanda, who looked at him with reddened and puffy eyes after his right hand rested on her left arm.

"The last straw was when she had dragged Indie into it… I really don't know how to process it but I feel like something's wrong, that something's…" Amanda said quietly, Finn pulling the car to a complete stop on the side of the road… before he could calm her though, he saw the flash of the truck's headlights before the truck rammed into the back of the car and sent them crashing into one of the beams on the bridge. "Finn, are you alright?!" She asked, checking on him.

"I think I broke my wrist but… I'm fine." Finn answered as he held his thumb and index finger of his right hand lightly around his left wrist.

Amanda reached over and unbuckled both of their seatbelts before climbing over and opening the driver's side door, both starting to make their way out… but as Amanda was nearly out, the beam gave way and she let out a frightened scream as the car slipped off the bridge, nearly taking her with it until she felt Finn's arms around her as she was hanging off of the bridge.

"Mandy, hang onto me, okay?! I won't let you fall!" Finn responded, trying to reassure her.

At the same time, Seth was helping a bleeding Indie out of their crashed Equinox when they looked over and their eyes widened in horror and they limped over, Seth helping Finn pull Amanda up and Finn holding her upright.

Amanda was badly shaken up to where she had gone quiet except for trying to catch her breath, Indie seeing half of a metal pipe lodged in Amanda's right thigh… as she tried to put her right foot forward, Finn and Seth stopped her and Indie limped back to the Equinox, returning with a towel.

"Tie this around her leg, it should stop the bleeding until we're at a hospital." Indie said, Seth doing so as Finn held Amanda still… and Amanda reached out to Indie, seeing that her nose had turned red. "I'm okay… let's get out of here." She responded before they heard a familiar voice nearby, talking to a 911 dispatcher.

"Over here!" Finn called out, Enzo and Dianne reaching them.

"Damn it, it's bad… there must be a good nine or ten vehicles down below the bridge, plus that's a train line right beside a river." Dianne said as she was on the phone with the dispatcher.

Once at a hospital, Amanda's eyes widened when she saw the syringe that the doctor had and then she felt Finn grab her hand… she was half out of it from the medicine so he knew she hadn't been paying attention.

"All of it is for the best, trust me. Construction records were released that show asbestos in the bridge supports, very poisonous stuff if in the wrong place." The doctor said as she lowered the syringe slightly, in a motion that showed a lack of any deliberate threat.

Once Amanda was sedated and Finn kissed her on her forehead, she closed her eyes and was taken to the OR.

"There aren't gonna be any trace amounts left, right?" Finn asked after looking at the doctor.

"You all got her here in time… but you should get your wrist checked out." The doctor responded, noticing how badly bruised it was.

Once Amanda was in the OR, Finn was checked on… his wrist was in a cast, a hairline fracture that wouldn't take long to heal. He found himself by the glass that separated him from Amanda when Seth, Indie, Enzo, Dianne and John found him.

"Did the pipe break any bones or tear any muscles?" John asked.

"Nothing broken or torn but she lost a lot of blood… a truck slammed right into the back of the car, I didn't notice right away that the pipe had gone through the passenger window and embedded into her leg." Finn explained.

"Damn violent, the whole scene…" Indie said in response, Finn noticing that unlike the other few times it had happened, her nose hadn't returned to a normal colour so quickly.

"Indie, are you sure you don't want to be examined by a doctor?" Finn asked.

"Really, I'm fine… there's just a lot going on at once." Indie answered, cringing slightly as bringing it up made her feel it, a slight ache in her chest but nothing she wasn't familiar with.

She leaned against John, who hugged her as Seth stood up and walked to the glass… looking into the room, he watched as they cleaned out Amanda's wounded leg before lowering his head.

"I hope I get to speak with that truck driver." Seth muttered in an angry tone.

"Count me in once I find the asshole… it all happened so fast. One minute, Mandy and I were talking and then she… I know that look when someone's sixth sense is going off so I pulled over… how does someone not see multiple cars in front of them?! She just wanted to go home and try to rest after today." Finn responded, Seth knowing that he was a mix of angry and scared, not wanting to lose Amanda.

"It'll take longer than planned… but she'll get home like she wanted." Seth replied.

When Amanda was in the room afterwards, she was in a deep sleep because of the sedative… Seth checked on Indie, who was asleep herself before walking over to the chair on the left side of the bed and sat down, Finn on the right side. Being careful so he wouldn't wake her, Seth reached over and brushed Amanda's hair out of her face.

He was thinking back… and wishing tonight had gone differently.


End file.
